


All Or Nothing

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid challenges Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Really vague description. You're welcome ;)  
> Also please follow me on my blog if you like Criminal Minds because I'm close to my next hundred and I'm very excited! Thank you so much if you do and if not that's totally understandable! You can find it at korrmin.tumblr.com

“Did you really just say that?” Morgan asked, lifting a curious eyebrow.

Reid cleared his throat. There was no backing out now. He glanced around the jet, relieved when he saw nobody was listening. “Yeah, I think I could beat you at arm wrestling.”

Did he really think that? Of course not but he couldn’t get the case from a few weeks ago out of his head. Morgan grabbing his hand - in a moment of panic - had stuck with him.

He wanted to feel it again. 

But there was no way he was about to come out and blatantly  _say_ that.

“Fine, pretty boy,” Morgan snorted from across the table. He leaned in, resting his elbow on the table. “Let’s do it.”

Reid realized maybe he hadn’t thought the idea through all the way because now he was sweaty and nervous and Morgan was waiting impatiently for him to put his hand in his.

He discreetly wiped his hand on his pants before copying the other agent.

Slowly their hands touched and slowly their hands intertwined.

Just like before, Reid’s stomach erupted with butterflies. A part of him had almost been hoping it wouldn’t happen again because what did it mean for him if it did?

Morgan’s voice, amused and low, pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Ready, kid?”

Reid blinked, nodding, and before he knew it Morgan was applying pressure. Like he had expected, Morgan pushed and pushed and he held no real chance against him.

His hand went down, his knuckles slamming against the table.

It was actually quite painful.

Reid pulled his hand back, nursing the (soon to be) bruised knuckles.

“Sorry, sorry,” Morgan mumbled, “I didn’t mean to be that rough.”

Bruises or not, it’d been worth it.

Reid smiled small. “I let you win, you know.”

“Really?” Morgan questioned, grinning toothily. “Fine, let’s have a rematch.”

He debated the proposal for a few short seconds. Reid licked his lips, finally deciding there was no harm in trying again. It’s not like Morgan knew what he was thinking. “Okay.”

Morgan grasped his hand tightly. “One, two, three.”

But unlike before, he didn’t win right away. Reid furrowed his brows. He pushed and Morgan’s hand wavered. He knew something was wrong but a part of him jumped at the possible victory.

Winning was winning.

He jumped when he realized Morgan had leaned in.

Reid lifted his gaze, staring at the agent. He was so close he could see the little details of his face. The wrinkles around his eyes from the years of smiling even through a job like this, the freckles so light you could only see them from closeup. Reid slowly dampened his lips.

“All or nothing, pretty boy,” he whispered.

Reid opened his mouth but before he could get any words out Morgan brought his hand down. Morgan laughed, a breathless sound, and reached over the table, ruffling his hair. “Looks like I win again.”

He felt lightheaded from Morgan having been so close. “Yeah, you did.”


End file.
